The Fazbear Crew
by DefinitelyNotBehindYou
Summary: Andrew is the new security guard at Fazbear's Fright and befriends SpringTrap. After a few days he is introduced to the rest of the gang, and !@#? thropomorphic AU or something. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. Just saying... Rated T because of slight use of curse words and "suggestive themes"


**Ok, so this is a different story since I have quite a bit of writer's block for Late Night (I'm still working on it!), and it's definitely not taken as seriously as Late Night is. This is more for "Just Because" reasons, but if people actually like this, then of course I'm going to put more effort into this little project... thing. Anyways, there is a certain "ship" that is in this story. It might sound weird, but... just don't judge me, okay? Okay. SO. CHAPTER. NOW! GO!**

SCREEEEEEEEEEEE! SpringTrap screamed into the security guard's ear. Andrew simply shrugged it off, clearly not amused as he buried his face back into the monitor, as if SpringTrap wasn't in the office. His ears wilted downward in disappointment. "Awww, am I not scary anymore?" Andrew took a moment before acknowledging that SpringTrap was there before responding: "Well, after dealing with constant jumpscares for two days straight, you kind of get used to it."

Today was Andrew's third day on the job that involved maintaining "Fazbear's Fright" and acting as the perfect test subject for SpringTrap to test his scare tactics... which turned out to be very few... like, one. He really enjoyed scaring people, but he couldn't help wanting to use the same tactic over and over and over and- you get the point.

"Oh, oh, what if I enter from the vents?! Bet the patrons won't be expecting THAT!" Said SpringTrap, becoming excited at the thought.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, maybe you can jump out and say BOO when they walk by- oh wait, you're already doing that. That and nothing else." Andrew replied in a sarcastic tone, resulting in a playful punch to the arm from SpringTrap.

"Shut up!" He said with a smile. They became friends very quickly when Andrew first joined, and they tended to play around and tease each other, but it was all in good fun, and nothing too harmful was ever said. This gave him an idea. Andrew had met SpringTrap, but not the rest of the crew!

"Hey, have you ever met the rest of the guys?"

"What do you mean?" Andrew legitimately had no idea what he was talking about

"You know, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy? Those guys (and gal)?"

"Um, no." Andrew was curious as to why he was asked such a question

SpringTrap grabbed Andrew's jacket and tossed it to him.

"Well come on, let's go"

"What do you mean? What about-"

"Dude, the place isn't even officially open yet. It'll be fine, now let's go"

"Alright" Andrew said reluctantly

SpringTrap had taken Andrew to some kid's place and his child side couldn't help getting a bit excited (luckily SpringTrap didn't notice. If he did, he would never let Andrew hear the end of it.) They looked up at the building to see a giant sign that read: "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", many colorful characters circling the words. There was a bear, a chicken, a blue bunny, and a white/pink fox (?). There were also two other characters: A strange, puppet... thing, and a little boy holding a bright red balloon. Andrew kept his attention on the puppet. There was just something about it...

"Hey! You coming in?! They're waiting for you!"

SpringTrap's voice made Andrew jump, tearing his attention away from the sign. SpringTrap had told them that they were coming ahead of time and they were curious to see who this person was. A strange and quiet man wandered in. He looked to be about '5.3ft', much shorter than everyone else. He jumped once again when they all greeted him, their collective voices making his ears ring. The way they seemed to swarm around him made him feel uncomfortable. He shook many hands and met many friendly faces, the words forgotten in the confusion of it all with the exception of the names. He tried to keep them all in his head: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Teddy, Vixen, Chia, Blu, and some little kid named BB (BB seems to be the only other human in the building).

"Oh my, who is this?" The voice of a angel plunged the rest of the room into silence.

Andrew had never heard anything like it... and he loved it. The rest of the humanoid animals moved aside to reveal what he would have to assume to be the puppet. She was so much taller than everyone else in the room, wearing a very official-looking suit and a strange mask, only adding to her beauty somehow. And the way she walked...

He wanted to give himself a slap to the face for even having such thoughts. "Awww, don't do that." Her voice filled his ears, but she didn't even open her mouth to speak. She reached out her hand, and it took a minute for Andrew to realize what he needed to do. He took the hand and shook it. Heehee, "good boy." That voice again, and once again she didn't actually speak. It was as if her voice was inside his head.

"I am the Marionette, but you can call me Mari. What about you? What is your name?"

"A-Andrew."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Andrew. I wish I could stick around, but there are things I need to take care of. I hope I get to talk to you later, Andrew."

"Um, y-yeah, ok..."

And with that she walked away to an area unknown to him. Everyone was off doing their own thing, not noticing that Mari was gone. Everyone except SpringTrap, who watched the whole encounter with a grin too wide for his face.

 **Annnnd that's it! And now you know my secret: I heart the Marionette... don't give me that look! DAMN IT, IF SONIC99RAE CAN SHIP HERSELF WITH A YELLOW BEAR SUIT, THEN I CAN DO THE SAME WITH A PUPPET! Nah, but srsly. I hope you enjoyed (even if you didn't like the story, I hope you at least smiled once for one reason or another). Oh, and quick question: What should SpringTrap's nickname be? Ok, I'll go hide away because of embarrassment now. *floats away***


End file.
